¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?
by Carlota Potter
Summary: Se trata te un three-shot. Pertenece al reto Desafíos 2.0. de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black
1. Espejo de doble sentido

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de JK Rowling, la historia es mía**

 **Objeto: Espejo de doble sentido**

* * *

Era el tercer año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y una vez más Sirius Black y su amigo James Potter estaban cumpliendo un castigo por sus travesuras y por supuesto lo estaban haciendo por separado, pero había un problema ¡Necesitaban estar en permanente contacto! así que tuvieron que idear algún plan para poder estar comunicados las 24 horas del día.

Para poder idear un plan tuvieron que ir a la biblioteca para investigar posibles hechizos y/o objetos a través de los cuales pudieran comunicarse. A los profesores les pareció sospechoso que ese dúo se pasaran sus horas libres en la biblioteca buscando información sobre métodos alternativos de comunicación, por lo que los emboscaron para hacerles confesar y ambos amigos tuvieron que improvisar, Sirius dijo que lo único que quería era buscar una forma de comunicarse con sus amigos que fuera segura en época de verano para que de ese modo pudiera contactar con sus amigos desde Grimauld Place de forma segura sin arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. Con esa excusa consiguieron calmar a todo el mundo y que los dejaran tranquilos.

Cuando los profesores se dispersaron, James miró a Sirius asombrado, no había pensado en ese tema y le dijo que ese era otro buen motivo para buscar con más ahínco. Con eso en mente, siguieron buscando y al cabo de dos semanas encontraron la solución, encontraron un hechizo que podía aplicarse a dos objetos y que les permitía comunicarse de forma segura. Con este hechizo solo tenías que decir delante del objeto hechizado el nombre del portador de del otro.

Lo mejor era que los objetos no tenían por qué ser grandes, por lo que decidieron encantar dos pequeños espejos idénticos, así no levantarían sospechas, ya que ambos eran famosos por su vanidad y no sería tan extraño verlos con un espejo en el bolsillo.


	2. Giratiempos

**Objeto: Giratiempos**

* * *

Estaban en plena guerra y Harry Potter estaba cada vez más seguro de que todo iba a peor, pero la cosa cambió drásticamente cuando llegó la batalla final, todas las personas que amaba estaban muertos, Voldemort había ganado. Pero todavía había un rayo de esperanza, Remus Lupin le había entregado la última vez que se habían visto un giratiempos especial. Remus le había contado a Harry que no lo usó cuando Sirius murió porque el giratiempos era tan especial que prefería utilizarlo solamente en caso de que Voldemort acababa ganando la guerra.

Las características que hacían tan especial al giratiempos eran que tenía un solo uso y otras dos características más únicas, una era que no podías volver a la época en la que lo habías usado y la otra era que el portador del giratiempos regresaba con la edad que tenía en la época a la que iba conservando todos los recuerdos.

Harry acabó usando el giratiempos y volvió al principio de su tercer año, que era donde él consideraba que empezó todo, hablaría con el director Dumbledore y le explicaría lo que había pasado entregándole los recuerdos para que pudiera corroborarlo y así poder hacer un plan de ataque que salvará al mundo mágico.


	3. Vuelapluma

**Objeto: Vuelapluma**

* * *

Para Hermione Granger estudiar Derecho mágico y muggle era un sueño. Con la carrera muggle no había problemas salvo la carga de trabajo, pero con la contraparte mágica había un problema en las clases, los profesores daban la materia casi sin pararse a respirar, por lo que era muy complicado coger buenos apuntes así que se propuso encontrar una solución.

La solución llegó de la forma más inesperada, cuando haciendo limpieza en su casa se encontró viejos ejemplares del Profeta, donde venían en portada artículos de Rita Skeeter, y ahí fue cuando se le encendió la bombilla, recordó que esa periodista era famosa por inventar chismes y también por usar vuelaplumas en sus entrevistas. Así que tras caer en la cuenta, consultó el reglamento de la universidad mágica y tras comprobar que efectivamente los alumnos podían usar vuelaplumas en las clases, se compró una en el Callejón Diagon y empezó a usarla en clase, de modo que no volvió a tener problemas con el ritmo de las clases.


End file.
